


Jealous of the Wrong Twin

by Live_Love_Music11



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Jealously, Wall Sex, posseiveness, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live_Love_Music11/pseuds/Live_Love_Music11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JB gets jealous/possessive and it leads to sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous of the Wrong Twin

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to give a friend some feels and I'm now posting it.

Out of all the people in the world JB could have gotten jealous of you being with, he ended up being jealous of your gay best friend. You were sure JB had known your friend was definitely into guys, but that hasn't stopped him from being jealous. You found the situation hilarious, which wasn't helping JB's mood though. If anything, it was making it worse. 

"Babe, you know that Eric's like incredibly gay. There's a higher chance he'd hit on you. Why are you getting so jealous?" You let out a little laugh, and JB just glares at you. 

"No, he isn't. I saw him making out with some girl the other day. I want you to stay away from him. He's always over you. I don't like it."

You raise your eyebrow at JB and shake your head in disbelief. Eric was gayer than they came. You had no idea what he was talking about and said as much. 

"JB. Eric is gay. I know more than I'd like to about his sex life, and he's a bottom. I've also had to hear comments about how he wished you were gay before me and you even got together."

"I know what I saw. I don't want you around him anymore. You're mine." He growls. 

Sudden realization hit you stronger than a pillowcase full of bricks. It makes you laugh so hard. JB had seen Eric's twin brother, Andrew. He had moved away for college and was home for the summer. You somehow forgot he was back, and that's who JB must have seen. 

When JB presses you against your bedroom wall, and slams one of his fists against the wall, you know that laughing wasn't the best idea. You look up into his eyes and gulp a little. They're dark and stormy with anger and possessiveness. 

"I know what I saw, and I don't like it. You're mine, and mine alone. If I have to prove that to you, I will. This is not a laughing matter."

JB presses himself flush against you and moves a hand so he's cupping your cheek. He presses a bruising kiss to your lips and nips at your bottom lip. You moan into the kiss because of how hot JB gets when he's jealous. He takes the opportunity to explore your mouth with his tongue, and you melt into the kiss; letting him consume your entire being. 

JB sucks on your bottom lip for a second before letting go. He kisses down your jaw to your neck. You throw your head back to give him more access, and moan when he reaches your ear. He grazes your earlobe with his teeth and you let out a shiver of pleasure. He knows your ears are one of your sensitive spots and he uses that information against you. 

"So. Are you going to promise me you'll stay away from Eric or do I really have to show you that you're mine?" JB growls in your ear. 

You let out a breathy moan, and shake your head to clear the fog in your mind.

"It's not what you think. Eric is my best friend. I'm not going to stop hanging out with him."

"Well. I'll just have to show you who you belong to then." 

JB rubs his thumb across your bottom lip, before connecting your lips to his in another kiss. You try and fight him for control, and he nips on your lip to show you who's really in control. You give in, and wrap your arms around his neck; your hands going in his hair. He trails his hands down to your waist and drags you even closer to him; your back arching so your breasts press against his chest and your hips pressed together as well. 

You feel his erection against your hips, and you let out a moan. His hands drag back up your body, until his fingers are tangled in your hair. He gives a slight tug, and you moan again, breaking the kiss this time. Your breathing is heavy, and you open eyes to look into his. JB's eyes are dark with lust, and you shiver at the sight. He smirks at that, and pulls away to quickly pull your t-shirt over your head.

Your chest is heaving from your labored breathing still and JB can't help but stare at your breasts. You're wearing your favorite purple lacy bra; the one that happens to drive him mad because it does wonders for your breasts. You're the one to smirk at him this time when he looks up from your breasts. To make things even, you pull his shirt off of him too. You run a hand down his chest, and watch as his muscles flutter at your touch. 

JB pulls you back in to him, and kisses down your neck to the top of your breasts. One of his hands moves to unfasten the bra from the front, and if it's possible, his eyes get even darker when they flick back up to yours. He kisses his way from the top of your right breast to the nipple before he concentrates on that. He flicks his tongue against it, and then nips it gently. He knows your nipples are another weakness of yours and moves one of his hands to your left breast.

JB squeezes it before rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. The stimulation to your nipples has you moaning out his name. 

"F-fuck Jaebum. More. I need more." 

You arch into his touch and he leaves open mouth kisses as he moves his mouth to tease your other nipple. JB's free hand moves to the front of your shorts to unzip them and push them down. You kick them away so you're left in only your panties. JB pulls away from your breasts to runs his eyes down your body, and you slump against the wall to help support you. He cups you through your panties and he groans. 

"Baby girl. You're so wet for me. So needy for my cock." 

You let out a moan, and nod; at a loss for words. JB sinks to his knees in front of you, and breaths against your panty clad core. You shiver and try to hold yourself up. He trails a finger up your panties before gripping the fabric and tearing them off of you. You're silently thank the gods they weren't the matching pair, but can't believe your eyes. This was a new side to JB that you've never seen before and it was so hot. 

"Jaebum. Fuck. Did you really do that?" You moan out. 

He smirks up at you, and you scream his name when he licks up your slit. He pushes his tongue inside you, and he moves an arm around your waist to hold you up. You're thankful for that because you aren't sure if you'd be standing if it wasn't for that. Your fingers thread through JB's hair and you pull him closer to where you need him the most. 

JB moves his free hand to play with your clit, and let out a moan. He pulls his tongue out of you and switches so he has two fingers in you and he's nipping at your clit. You throw your head back against the wall and you feel a dull thud of pain. 

"Y/n. Look at me. I want your eyes on me."

You open your eyes again and look down at JB. His fingers are curling inside you looking for your gspot and you buck your hips into his touch when he finds it. You let out a moan, and it draws out when he removes one of his fingers, and replaces it with his tongue again. He's staring up at you, and your eyes slip close again. 

They snap open when you feel him pull the finger out and remove his tongue. You whimper at the loss, and give him puppy dog eyes. 

"I want you to keep looking at me. If you close your eyes on me, I won't continue, and I won't let you finish. Show me what a good slut you are for me."

You whimper at that, and nod your head in agreement. 

"Tell me. I'm not continuing until you tell me." JB growls. 

"I'll keep my eyes open. Now please. Continue."

You beg for him to continue, and let out a sigh when he slips two fingers in you again. He sucks on your clit and you keep your eyes on him. You're biting your lip, trying to hold back your moans, and that displeases JB as well. 

"I want you to scream for me, y/n. I want everyone to know you're mine."

You let out moan after moan after that. JB continues to alternate between using his fingers and tongue in you, and your orgasm slowly builds. You tell him as much, and JB pulls away from you. You whine at the loss, but feel your orgasm slowly fall away. 

JB stands up, and pushes his pants and boxer briefs down. His erection stands at attention and he looks painfully hard. He gives himself a few strokes before tapping your thigh. You hitch it up, and he grabs it; motioning for you to jump and wrap your legs around his hips. You do, and JB is supporting you one armed. 

JB guides his cock to your entrance and thrusts in you; going to support you with both arms once he's inside you. You wrap your arms around his neck again and press your lips against his when he starts thrusting into you. You're braced against the wall and his thrusts into you are deep but slow. You break the kiss to moan, and when you reconnect, it's more tongue and teeth than anything. 

You throw your head back, and JB moves to kiss your neck again. He kisses to your ear and his harsh breath is echoing in your ear. 

"You're mine. I want you to remember that. Nobody will ever know you this intimately." He growls in your ear.

You moan at that, and you're slightly started when JB walk the two of you over to the bed without pulling out. He manages to get the two of you situated on the bed without pulling out as well. With the two of you on the bed, JB is able to thrust into you faster. His pace is brutal; slightly rough, deep, and fast. You can't help but take your nails down his back, and let out an endless string of moans. 

"Fu-fu-fuck. Jaebum. I'm close. So close."

He braces his weight on one arm, and moves his hand to play with your clit. He's pinching your clit, flicking it, and he's angling his hips just right so he's hit your gspot with each thrust. He kisses down to your breasts and sucks a nipple into his mouth. He's biting it, and sucking on it. The pleasure is so overwhelming that your orgasm washes over you like a tidal wave. You're screaming his name as he fucks you through it. 

You're clenching around him, and he keeps playing with your clit. You whimper a bit from over stimulation, but you don't speak up because the pleasure outweighs everything else. JB's thrusts start to get sloppy, and he's breathing in your ear again. 

JB thrusts in you one last time before burying himself to the hilt and he's coming inside you. You feel his cock twitch inside you as he fills you up, and he's groaning a mixture of mine and you're name in your ear. You let out a moan and clench around him to prolong his pleasure. When he's done coming, he pulls out of you, and stares into you eyes. 

"You're mine. Never forget that, y/n." JB says once he gets his breath back. 

"I know. But I'm not going to stop hanging out with Eric. He really is gay."

JB lets out a growl of frustration and says, "Then who did I see? His evil twin brother?"

You let out a small giggle at that, and JB glares at you. 

"It isn't funny. I know what I saw, y/n."

"It is funny though. Eric does have a twin. Andrew. I forgot he was back in town, and that's who you probably saw. He's a snake though who's tried getting into my pants one too many times. I can't stand him."

You watch as the realization hits JB, and then watch as his eyes flash in anger at the news. 

"Do you want me to talk to him, y/n?"

"Nope. The right hook I threw at him 2 years ago was enough of a talk."

JB lets out a laugh, and kisses you. He then lies down next to you, and pulls you to him. Your legs are tangled together and your head is resting on his chest. 

"Remind me to never get you that mad then."

"You never could. I know you have my best interests at heart. And you never have to worry about me leaving you. I'm yours as much as you're mine. I love you, Jaebum."

"I like the sound of that. I love you too, y/n."

With that he kisses you again, and kisses your forehead when you break apart. You lay there cuddled together in a peaceful silence while you listen to his heartbeat.


End file.
